our teachers are vampires
by tonywakasaki
Summary: this is a story about a group of kids who find out that there teachers are vampires and werewolfs
1. Chapter 1 Mrs Evil

Chapter 1

It was a humid, dark day in 1947 outside when everybody was at the school for the Prestige when the whole class was in French when the teacher came in……………her name was Mrs. EVIL THE FIRST.

"Everybody sit down now!" she said.

"Get out your homework so I can fail you if you got under a 90 percent."

Everybody was afraid of her because if you even talked to her you would get failed and nobody would stand up to her because she so evil. Everybody thought that she was either a werewolf or a vampire. There have been at least 5 students who have gone missing after they talked to her but she always had an alibi just like Al Capone (HER FATHER), and everybody knew that Al Capone was her father so nobody really bothered her because of that. Also the worst thing about Al Capone being her father is that he just got out of jail and was moving up here to be with her so we were super scared.

One day one student named Boneau went up to Mrs. Evil after class and Mrs. Evil had another free period, so then once we all switched classes and settled down we heard this girly scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After that no one had seen Boneau ever again. But the teachers don't believe the kids that Mrs. Evil isn't really evil.

"They all know that she is evil, they just don't want to admit it because if they do then they will get killed." Said Sasha.

"I know she is probably a vampire!" said Travis.

They all tried to prove that she is a vampire by taking pictures, garlic, and even a mirror but they all proved false.

"We know she is a vampire." Said Lori.

"We just need a way to prove it." Said Henry.

"But how?" asked Joe as they all walked to the library.

Then when they were in the back of the library they Mrs. Evil popped out of one of the bushes, and there weren't any cares on the street because that is were Mrs. Evil lived!

"Oh my god it's Mrs. Evil everybody run away!!!!!!"

And everybody did try to get away and they all did except for one of them…

It was HENRY!

"Ok I think everybody is here let me count" said Lori

"1…2…3…" "Oh no where is Henry!"?

They went back outside and saw that Henry was bleeding and pale white like the life was sucked right out of him. Then they saw that he had two teeth marks into his neck!

"I knew it, it is really true she is a vampire!!" said Joe

"Well come on guys lets bring him into the library and tell them what happened and they will take it from there."

"What happened to him!" the librarian asked

They told her all about Mrs. Evil and how just must of just moved here and how here dad Al Capone was coming back from Alcatraz.

Now that Henry was all buried the kids started to take real action! But what Lori, Joe, and Lauren didn't know was that there were already other kids that were on this case… their names were: JUSTIN, TRAVIS, SASHA, JENNIFER.

Then it was summer vacation and Sasha, Travis, Lori, Lauren, Joe, Justin, and Jennifer were all going into the 7th grade now and there was a new teacher this year and nobody expected this to happen………………………………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2 The discovery of Mrs Were

Chapter 2

Once everybody got back to school after summer vacation everybody was in the same class except for Jennifer and Lori, THEY WERE IN THE CLASS WITH THE NEW TEACHER!

The new teacher did have a name but we will just skip that for now lets just call her Mrs. Were. And the first week everybody thought that she was really nice and everything, but after the first week the first teacher friend that Mrs. Were made was MRS. EVIL.

"Hmmmmm… I'm not sure that there is anything good about Mrs. Were and Mrs. Evil being so close friends so fast." Said Travis.

"Yeah I know, I'm not letting my guard down one second of the year now!" said Justin.

"Maybe we should learn more about Mrs. Were. I mean just think of her last name it is really weird and she said that she isn't from around here! So maybe her name means something that we can't really pick up on." Said Sasha.

Then later in the year when Mrs. Were was really unleashed everybody learned that she was really mean and that she had hair coming out of her shirt, that was really tight and disgusting and it did look like fat, but there were some parts that looked like fuzzy hairy stuff but we couldn't figure it out.

Then one day after class Justin had to go back to her class and get something that he forgot. Then when he walked in he saw her doing something weird it looked like that she was cringing and then her nails grew and they started to look like they were decaying! Then her shirt ripped off of her and then he looked away because he didn't want to see her nakedness, but then after 5 minutes he looked back and her pants were off and then something slipped past Justin's lips.

"Oh my fucking god!!!!" he screamed

It was also dark outside and the moon was out and then she looked at him and then her eyes were wide eyed and yellow and like a cats eye just little lines in them for pupils. Seeing her like that made the hair on his head stand up and his spine shiver like it was cold out and then he turned pale white and fainted…


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth About Jennifer

Chapter 3

When Justin woke up he was at the hospital with all of his friends and he was covered in Band-Aids and he had a cast on his arm because he sprained it and he had bite marks all over him.

"What happened to me?" he asked

"When we couldn't find you at the meeting and then I went looking for you and then I found you with your shirt ripped off and other clothes ripped in Mrs. Were's room and everybody came with me and then we brought you here." Said Jennifer

"And how come I have lip stick marks all over my face?" Justin asked.

When he asked that everybody except Jennifer left the room.

"Because when I found you I saw that you were really hurt and I really like you so I started to kiss you and then everybody else came in while I was still kissing you."

"Oh really well I kind of still like you too." He said

Then they started making out for the rest of the night then the next morning they were still making out and the heart rate started to go up and up and up and up…

Then the nurse came in and then we stopped and she screamed and ran out. Then they just shrugged their shoulders and kept making out.

The next day at school they started to investigate Mrs. Were.

"So what happened when you went back to Mrs. Were's room?" asked Lauren.

"Well I went in there and then I saw her kind of cringing and then her shirt ripped off and so I looked away then I looked back because I heard another rip and her pants were ripped and she was covered with fur. Then she looked at me with big yellow cat eyes and then I saw her coming at me and I felt myself turn white and then I fainted and that is all I can remember." He said.

"Oh my fucking god! We knew there was something wrong with her! We need to get rid of her! NOW!!!" said Sasha.

"And I'm not going to be much help in this so you guys will need to do this while I heal and the doctor said it will only take one week for me to heal."

Five hours after schools ended and after the teachers left the kids were at the school library were they usually stay and talk about stuff and the group. Then they left it and went upstairs to the 3rd floor and by now Justin was all healed. So they all went up to Mrs. Were's room and then when they looked in there, there was nobody to be seen anywhere.

"I wonder where she is?" asked Sasha

"I don't know but it seems really creepy up here now." Said Jennifer

Then all of a sudden the lights went out and there was a spine shivering laughs "MUWWWWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed in a creepy voice

"AWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Screeched a freaky noise that sounded like a hyena!

Then all of a sudden everybody was in Mrs. Evil's room tied up with really tight rope. But there were some people missing.


	4. Chapter 4 Gangster Amnesia

Chapter 4 

Then Mrs. Evil and Mrs. Were came into the room.

"Where are the rest of us? Tell us NOW YOU STUPID BITCH!" commanded Justin.

"Why should we tell you where the rest of them are?" asked Mrs. Evil

Then there was a noise coming from the coatroom. There must have been something in there, either something or someone. Then the teachers left the room.

"Hey guys find out who is missing." Justin whispered.

"We found out who is missing, they are Lauren, Joe, Jennifer, and Sasha. So they must be in the coatroom." Said Lori

"Ok um… Travis let me see your pocket knife." Said Justin

"Ok." Said Travis

Justin cut through the taut rope like it was nothing and he creped up to the left side of the coatroom and quietly opened the door to find there was all of the kids missing and some of the other teachers of the school in there. Justin cut the teachers free first then they ran out of the school, then as soon as he was going to cut the kids free Mrs. Were came in.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked

"Look you can either leave us alone or face the consequences." He said while pulling out the knife.

Then she starts to cringe again and howl "AAAAAWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" and sends chills down everyone's spines.

Her shirt rips and then her hair starts to unflatten and her eye become big and yellow and cat like. Then her pants rip and hair just puffs out like crazy.

"I will crush you." She said in the most man-like voice

"Bring it!!!" he yelled

"Arggggggg." She growled

Then the first move was by the werewolf and sliced Justin's chest and there is blood everywhere! But he doesn't give up! Then they next move was the second and the last Justin took the knife and jabbed himself with it and died!

"JUSTIN NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sasha.

Then when werewolf jumped and picked up the others and tried to take them outside it turns out that Justin really didn't kill himself and just put the knife into himself just a little but looked like a lot.

He then jumps up and stabs werewolf in the neck and takes it out and keeps jabbing werewolf 9 times.

"Oh my god you're alive but how you just jabbed that knife into you." Said Sasha

"No I just stuck it in there like 5 centimeters but it makes it look like I really stuck it in there like almost all the way." He said

"Well it is time to kill Mrs. Evil!!!" he said

But when they went out there she was gone. Then when they asked the other kids what had happened they said, "The most we can tell you is that we have gangster amnesia."


	5. Chapter 5 A Severe Death

Chapter 5 

Now it was Thanksgiving Vacation and we had 5 weeks off from school, but they still met at 3:00 in the school library.

"Ugh… why can't we find Mrs. Evil?" asked Sasha.

"I know I mean we searched her house and her street but we still can't find anything. It just doesn't make any sense." Said Joe

"Even though we can't find her lets still be on our toes and looking out for her." Said Travis

"So do you still have gangster amnesia?" asked Justin

"Yes, but we don't care anymore this is what happened, when Mrs. Evil came into the room she had a gas torch and was going to torch us to ashes. But then she heard the screams of Mrs. Were and ran out of there. That is when we took the torch and melted the handcuffs off of us." Said Lauren.

"Very weird and we haven't seen her since then?" he asked

"Nope, not at all." Lauren said cautiously

"Hmmmm…" grumbled Justin

The next day Justin really thought that Lauren was acting weird so he went over to Mrs. Evil's house. Then he saw what was going on it looked like a medieval cathedral and Lauren was kneeing down and a light was going around the room like a hypnosis light and Mrs. Evil was saying something in some weird language and it sounded like Japanese.

Then Lauren said, "Yes master I will obey."

"Excellent, now DESTROY YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS NOW!!!" her voice echoed throughout the cathedral-like room.

Then Justin broke into the door and tried running after Mrs. Evil but then he felt something grab his should and it wasn't gripped hard and it made him stop and then Lauren pulled him to the ground without even trying.

"Lauren wait! Think about what you're doing!"

"HA and again HA you dumb stupid ass you can't do anything to stop her. She is under my control."

"I know that the real you is still in there somewhere."

She starts to struggle to get under control of her thoughts and screams and then finally attacks Mrs. Evil but then she threw her off and then ran for him and slammed him against the wall. Then the rest of the kids ran in and Lori tried to attack Mrs. Evil and then threw her into a door that led down metal spiral stairs into a room with torture devices and then Mrs. Evil ran down the stairs then everybody followed but by the time everybody got down there it was to late! Mrs. Evil shoved Lori into a needle coffin and then shut the door and then reopened it and then went PUFF……………………………


	6. Chapter 6 The Move To Japan And A Death

Chapter 6 

Weeks after Savannah died the kids were really sad. Then they got a letter from the leader of Japan he wrote "Dear, Children of American super naturalists that may not be your name in America but that is what it is in Japan. You are the most famous people in Japan there is something really weird going on in the Tokyo-Nagasaki area. We desperately need your help please come to Japan and we will meet you at the Japanese International airport. Thank you so much for you kindness." Then they all went to California in one day from Massachusetts! Then they all rushed to the airport terminal because they already had their tickets because the Japanese leader had already given it to them.

"Oh we have to hurry up and get to our station before the plane leaves!" Says Sasha.

Sasha really wanted to get to Japan because her parents had to move there because of a certain unknown reason.

"There's our door." Screamed Jennifer

They all ran up to the door and then Travis got his hand stuck in the door so it wouldn't close and then the lady pulled out a can of mace and sprayed everybody's face and then they got caught by the cops and then brought to the searching room.

"Well that strip search was shockingly through." Said Joe in a shocked voice.

Then on the plane they were half way there when all of a sudden this guy in camouflage ran up the aisle and then pulled out a gun and then said "This will all be over before we land!" then Joe ran up to tackle him and then he shot Joe and he flew all the way back to the end of the plane. Then we he was turned around Sasha ran up to him and tackled him and then he shot the ceiling of the plane then threw her to the ground and shot her and there was blood everywhere but the thing is she didn't die.

A while after we landed in Japan we went to a hospital for Sasha and then we were told that in a past life she was blessed by the pope that she will never die because of violence or disease!

"So what is your name around here?" asked Justin

"My name is Qwaseaki-jan-see-yaki," he said "But you can call me Yakima."

"So what have you called us here for?" asked Sash.

"Well for a couple of weeks there has been a freakish thing that creeps around the city parts of Tokyo and Nagasaki, and we heard that you kids were the best in all of America!" Yakima said. "Will you help us in our most tragic time?" he asked

"Yes, yes we will." Justin said

Then the group was wondering why he said yes.

"Why did you say yes to him?" Sash asked

"Because that thing out there is……………….Mrs. Evil!!!"


	7. Chapter 7 The Founding Of A True Lover

Chapter 7

The next day everybody was on high alert because even though she is a vampire she is also human so she can walk outside at anytime of the day!

"Hm… I wonder where she is hiding?" Asked Lauren

"Well let's think if you were a vampire/human where would you go or hide during the day?" suggested Justin

"Well I would go someplace that does have some light, but is mainly dark." Said Travis.

"I know where she is!" said Jennifer

"She's at the holioptemist!"

"What the hell is that Jen?" asked everybody

"It is a place for evil thinking people that is isolated from the rest of Japan on the island of Haiddoko, so we need to go there now to catch her."

Then all of a sudden they see a shadow and they look at it and then it goes away and Sash follows it and then when she was running down a hill after the person then the person stopped and Sash hit him and they both fell to the ground him on top and Sash on the bottom (their lips almost touching)

"Hello, my name is Jama." He said

"Hi, my name is Sasha." She said

Then they just looked in each others eyes and then they felt a click and then came closer and closer and closer then………… they both feel a whip from a belt that goes through Jama and into Sasha they both scream in pain.

"JAMA!!!" a hard and high voice calls out almost singing

"Ponsai! I thought I told you that you can't have any interaction with girls they will make you depressed and sad and they will cause trouble!" Ponsai screamed

And then Sasha got up and then ran over to Jama and grabbed his hand and pulled back on him to keep Ponsai from taking him away then when Sasha took the whip and whipped Ponsai she went running off and let go of Jama and they both fell again.

"So where were we?" Sasha asked

"Right about here." Jama said putting his lips closer to hers and Sasha felt something and it was Jama's hand going around her and then going south until it hit her behind. Then once everybody started to catch up and run down the hill they saw what was going on.

"SASHA!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!" SCREAMED EVERYBODY.

Then they both looked up and turned red with embarrassment.

"Uhh… guys this is Jama my BOYFRIEND!" she said and it seemed like it echoed throughout the world.

Then they all went to their hotel room and talked about who Jama is.

"So how did you guys end up making out on the ground outside the police station?" asked Lauren

"Well I was running down the hill after him because I thought it could have been something that could help us and then he stopped and we both fell to the ground and the next thing we knew we were sucking tongues." Sash explained

"And I was wondering, could Jama become part of us?" she asked

"Sure of course we're always looking for new people to join."

"Yea well we'll just see how long this lasts around here." Justin whispered like he didn't even say anything.

"Oh thank you so much."

Then everybody was telling Jama about what happened in America and what they are doing in Japan now.

"Wow I can't believe that I'm really part of you guys! That is like one of the best things that could ever happen to you in Japan."


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth About Jama

Chapter 8

The next day Jama took Sash out on a date to the middle of Japan (where Sash always wanted to go because she is the biggest Japanese fanatic in the world. Then there were 10 buildings in a row and Sash said, "Wow whoever owns those must be really rich!"

"Well just watch them and you will see something incredibly awesome!"

Then he turns around and Sasha is still watching Limo Towers and then there were fireworks going off behind them and they came out in shapes of hearts and lips kissing then the towers were lit in white lights and then it had a picture of Jama and Sasha and a heart next to them. Then for the finale firework it was a picture of Jama and Sasha kissing.

"Oh my god that is incredible and how did you get the money to put up those lights on those buildings?" she asked

"Well my family owns those buildings, but we rent out the other 7 buildings to other rich people and we have one building all to ourselves." He said sounding very proud of himself and his family.

"HEY! Guys come on we came to Japan to find and destroy Mrs. Evil not meet rich people can make out with them!"

"FINE! Come on Jama lets get to work now."

"Ok."

"So we need to get to the top of Japan to get to a ferry and the place we need to get to for a ferry is Aomori." Jennifer said

"Ok that is going to take 10 hours to get there." Said Justin

"Alright so we should get going now."

"Ok we can all go in my newest Limo the Cadillac Escalade."

"Ugh… fine." Sighed Justin

When they got inside Jama's towers everybody was amazed at it.

"Wow this is incredible Jama." Said Sash in surprise

"Yea now you can go look around while I talk with Justin here."

"OK!" everybody screamed and then scrambled

"Hey Justin stay here while I go in the kitchen for a second then we can talk."

"Ok." He said

Then he goes in the kitchen and scrambles around and picks something up but Justin can't tell what it is.

"Come, follow me to the tort—tortoise room not torture room tortoise room." He said very scrambledly

"Oooookkkk." Justin said look around to make sure nothing is coming at him

Then once they got down into the room Justin saw a Guillotine a bloody chain saw and other things of torture like the coffin of needles that Lori died in and then Justin saw that Lori was in the Coffin and still had all of the needles coming through her!

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Justin

He tried to run out of the room but when he got to the door it was locked from the outside.

"Oh shit!" Justin said

Then he jumped over Jama and fell the rest of the way down the stairs just like the way that Lori fell to her death. Then he was just think the he is going to die if he doesn't stop himself as soon as he felt the Cement, because if he didn't he would of rolled right into the coffin! Then he felt the cement and stopped himself.

"Come here right now." He screamed and then pulled out a butcher knife

He tried to stab Justin when he was on the ground be then he rolled over and Jama missed him and then he did the same thing and still missed. Justin then wrapped his foot around Jama's leg and then pulled it and tripped him and he let go of the knife and Justin grabbed it then put it up to his neck.

"What is your problem?" Justin asked in a threatening voice

"My problem is… YOU!" he screams and jumps up to his feet and then he nails Justin in the stomach and brings him to the Guillotine and pulled the rope and the blade was dropping fast and just then Justin pulled his head out and slammed Jama's whole left arm in it and it was then cut off.

Just then Jama had to get one last hit in and he took the knife and threw it and it landed straight into Justin's heart! But, it was like it didn't even phase him and Justin just kept walking towards Jama and then stuck his head in the Guillotine and then pulled the rope and chopped his head right off. But before he did that Jama said

"Wait just so you know it was I that killed Lori and then me and Mrs. Evil ran out of there. Mrs. Evil is in the southern most part of Japan. And tell Sasha that I loved her and only attacked you because I wanted to kill you and the rest of those people so I could then kill her and then she would have no where else to turn so she would then kill herself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But now it is all over, good-bye Justin." He starts to cry.

"Well now you won't be able to accomplish any of that." He says in the calmest voice as if he was evil and was planning this the whole time and is slightly happy about it.

He then pulls the rope and chops his head right off………………………………


	9. Chapter 9 Sasha Dies?

CHAPTER 9

After Justin pulled the rope and cut Jama's head off he heard the door open and then it was Sasha!!!!

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID U DO!!??

I didn't do anything look the first thing that happened is that he tried to kill me so I had to do something because he planned to have us all killed! I found this not that was to Mrs. Were! Here read it.

Hello, I think I have finally won their trust and now my limo is supposed to take us to were you are but we are going to go northwest so the limo will drive right into the ocean, so you can enslave the whole world so you have nothing to worry about! And of course as soon as the limo hits the water all of the seats will eject but I am the only one that sits under a sunroof so I will come out of the flaming limo completely unharmed and the chauffeur who cares right I can always buy a new one. Also If for some reason I die the chauffeur will know and try to kill the kids so don't worry about it ok so have fun enslaving the entire free world…with…the…machine. Sasha read to herself.

Holy crap so I was walking right into a trap!

Yup. thanks a lot for saving me.

It's no problem. Well we better get going we'll get our own ride there.

Sasha starts walking up the stairs all calm and whatnot. Then we hear a scream

AHHHHHHH!!!! HELP US!!!!!

It was Jennifer we ran upstairs to find that the chauffeur was trying to strangle everybody then Sasha went into karate form and did a round house and knocked him out. But he was still conscious and then triggered the alarm and then the cops were on their way. Then Joe pulled out a gun and shot the chauffeur. Then we all ran like hell.

Once we got outside the cops were already there and then Joe took out the gun again and shot all of the cops and then Lauren pulls out of their driveway in the limo and then we get in and drive away. Then we stopped at a red light and then we saw cops coming at us from all angles so Lauren just floored it and slammed right into the cop in front of us and just kept going.

Then there was a roadblock; there were 400 cop cars and two monster trucks!

Lauren tried to stop and she did right now the limo was turned side wards and now there are roadblocks all around them.

Then she saw a tunnel and she floored it and we escaped without harm again. Then the cops were following us underground until they crashed. So all we had to do now was get to the north tip of Japan.

We got there caught the 9:00 pm ferry to the island. When we got there, there were gaurds all around the island with fully loaded cannons, so we had to sneak in. then we got to the main temple where Mrs. Were was. We climbed up all 2,000 stairs and then we saw her getting fatter and fatter, so fat that her chair broke but then she shot Sasha with her supernatural staff and she had a hole right through her whole body!


	10. Chapter 10 THE END!

CHATPER 10

After Joe saw what she did he charged right at her and actually got some hits on her.

BAM, BOOM, WAHM, SLAP, PUNCH, KICK, STAB!!

And now Mrs. Were was bleeding like crazy and she wouldn't move. So they walked away

Come on guys lets get outta here.

Everybody follows him and Justin picks up Sasha and they get to the nearest hospital. They dropped her off there and left to tell the world what they had accomplished. After a few days they went back to the hospital, and today only Justin went, when he came home he had a sad look on his face.

What happened where is she?! Is her all right?

No she isn't unless we get the cure from Mrs. Were's temple she's either going to die or live with a curse that makes her crave humans! And if that happens they will have to kill her so we need to find that cure. So lets go.

Once they get there they walk up the stairs again but they body of Mrs. Were isn't there!

Where is she? Said Joe

I'm not sure. Said everybody else

Then when Lauren leans back onto the wall to think the entire floor opened and everybody fell in but Mrs. Were's chair didn't fall. Once they fell onto the floor they immediately got up and looked around. Everything seemed ok…until…Joe got pulled into the dark! Then Lauren! Then Sasha! Then Jennifer! Then it was only Justin.

What's going on here?! He screamed

Nnnnnnnnnnooooottttthhhhhhiiiiinnnnggggg. Tttttthhhiiisss wwwilll aaaaallllllll bbbbeee oovvvveeerrr sssooooooooonnnnnn!!!!!

Then Mrs. Were came out of the dark and said: I will give you the cure for sasha if you give the world over to me! If you are out of the way then I will be able to take over the UNIVERSE!!!

Ok we will back down if you give me the cure first!

Ok deal! Then once Mrs. Were gave Justin the cure, he attacked her and then took a rusty knife off of the wall and then cut her head off! Then everybody came out of the dark with blood on them because they killed everybody in the temple. Then after that they went back to Jama's house they took all of his stuff and his money and then they were the richest people in the world!

THE END!


End file.
